


Grimdark Sex is the Best

by Halest0rm3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Grimdark, Grimdark Vriska, Homestuck Kink Meme, In the Veil, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halest0rm3/pseuds/Halest0rm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is grimdark again and Kanayas not here to calm her down. Vriska volunteers but ends up getting a lot more than she asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimdark Sex is the Best

“Karkat!!! Rose went grimdark again”

“FUCK”  
A groan goes across the room. Rose has been going Grimdark randomly like once a week since she came into the veil and so far Kanaya has been the only one who's been able to get her back to normal.  
“OKAY WHERE'S KANAYA?”  
Everybody looks at one another without a clue. Its going to take a while to find her there's about 8 million rooms in this place and you all know how dangerous Rose is when she goes dark. 

“Ill take of her” You say. You've been meaning to give Rose a piece of your mind anyway. 

John looks at you worridly with that dorky face of his.”Be careful okay Vriska? And try not to kill Rose”

“I will. Besides if one of us dies we'll just pop right back up again. Handy thing this god tier shit”

He still looks worried but he kisses you once and lets go fo your hand. Its been a while since anybody's been worried about you. Its kind of... nice, though you would never admit it. 

You go up to John's room and bust open the door. Rose is inside sitting on a throne of black tentacles. No kidding, she actually made a throne of tentacles, it actualy looks pretty cool. 

Hello Spiderbitch

She talks in your mind without moving her lips. Great just another grimdark power.  
“Fuck off, im here to beat you senseless until you turn back into slightly less annoying Rose”

Oh no Spiderbitch, I have other plans for us

Her tentacles shoot out and grab you pinning you to the door. Each of them feels cold and slimy on your skin. You can't move, even your robotic arm is totally helpless. 

You see, the ones who gave me this power have also taught me how to share it. How would you like to be dark too?

Several of the smaller tentacles are creeping up your thigh heading up towards your bulge. They reach it and begin to caress it. These tentacles are warmer and fuzzier than the others and after a about a minute your nook uncurls involuntarily and sends a shiver through your body. 

Such hate. Such pleasure. It would suit you well.

She's walking up towards you know and her tentacles are still touching your bulge. Its still not full size but thats because youre fighting to control it and you don't know how long you can keep it from growing. Rose kisses you and thats when you hear the voices. 

Such power.

You can feel the hate coarsing through your blood. Its amazing how much you hate everyone and everything. So this is what its like to be grimdark. It feels gooooooood.

You're still pinned against the wall but Rose is waiting for something. Oh thats right you have tentacles now. 

Youre mine bitch!

Your tentacles slam against her pushing her against the ground. You rip the clothes off her youre about to make this little bitch pay when suddenly...

Oh god she didnt. Two of her tentacles dived right into your stimulated nook and are now vibrating. Theyre fucking vibrating inside your nook. Damn Rose doesnt play fair. Another dozen tentacles are ripping your clothes to shreds. You gasp slightly and collapse onto the floor in pleasure and pain.

She's smirking. Youre going to make her pay. You pin her limbs down, stuff a fat tentacle down her throat and spread her legs wide. Her human nook is wide open waiting for you. Your bulge is full size now, even bigger than normal which you guess is a side effect of Grimdarkness. You crawl on top of her slowly and put your bulge on top of her nook. Your bulge knows what to do, it dives hungrily into her, devouring her and youre helping it. Your hips thrust into her hard and you know that even Grimdark Rose must feel pain from getting her nook ravished like this. Her tentacles turn into hooks and cut your back, your face, your breasts. Black blood droplets fall onto her erect nipples and you bite them hard before licking the blood all over her chest. There's no sympathy in what youre doing and she knows it. You want her to shout in pain and beg for you to stop. 

You thrust faster, harder, biting her nipples, her neck sucking up the black blood that spills out. She's jammed four more tentacles into your nook and aside from just vibrating theyre now moving in and out, slowly at first but faster and faster. She grabs your hair and wrenches your head down to her face before sticking her tongue in your mouth. You bite her tongue but the black blood that squirts out makes you gag. Youre feeling your nook quiver with pleasure aand you know you don't have long till your climax but you have the upper hand and youre going to make Rose squirt and squeal first. 

You wonder if you can... Yes you can. You make a thousand tiny black spikes shoot out from your bulge, deep inside Rose's womanhood and you see her writhe at the fiasco taking place inside her. Any second now she's going to reach it and you, Vriska Serket are going to win. Because you always win. Youre just that awesome. 

She growls and launches you off her with a tidal wave of black. You bust through the wall into the hallway where you collapse on the floor. If you weren't Godtier and Grimdark you wouldve broken every bone in your body. 

Im not done with you yet Spiderbitch

You look up to see another tidal wave of black coming towards you. This one is stronger and sends you not only through the wall behind you but also through the other wall behind that wall. 

Little witch girl wants to play rough. I can oblige ::::)

You stand up and call the dark forces to your bidding. You grab her with a giant fist of black and launch her upwards into the air shattering the roof in the process. You fly after her and land on your feet next to her on the roof. Its day outside but between the two of you the sun is completely blotted out by shadows. 

You spank her as hard as you can while she's lying on the ground trying to get up. You spank her over and over again. You hate how her butt bounces after every hit. You hate how red its getting. You aim for another hit but she has other plans.  
She trips you and in one smooth move is on top of you. You open your mouth to speak you are cut off by a tentacle forcing itself into your throat. It’s wet, and it’s dripping something bitter and salty and cold and you feel it inch into your throat, cutting off your air. You cough, trying to bring it up and you can’t breathe and Rose is now biting youre bulge, her teeth sharp as fangs. You gasp and thrust instinctively. Your vision swims, losing air quickly, your breaths pounding in your ears and the tentacle is gone, leaving you to spit up thick mouthfuls of black blood, gasping for breath. Rose's hips are thrusting into you harder and harder. You feel your bulge grow more and more to the point where it hurts. Your tounges intertwine in a mess of black blood. Your tentacles are still cutting her up just as hers are doing to you. She pins you down and licks your nook going deeper and deeper with her tongue, far deeper than any normal tongue should reach. 

You can't breath, you can't see, her tongue is all you feel, and you feel it coming closer and closer. You whimper and she laughs her evil laughs before biting the lips of your womanhood. She keeps licking you and you should be fighting her off but oh god it feels so good. 

Your moans get quicker and higher. Its close. Its almost frightening how warm that tongue is insde your nook. 

You tense and you feel fluids spill out of you. She licks it off as violently as she can. 

Oh your body goes slack for a couple seconds. That. Was. Amazing. 

But right now youre losing this game and Vriska never loses. 

You flip her over and bite her neck to gush more sweet black blood. 

My turn

Your bulge easily slips in her already wet nook. You thrust up and down, faster and faster. She closes her eyes and growls softly. You thrust harder than any normal body should be able to handle and the cement beneath her starts to show crack. 

She clenches and you know youve got her. She moans and squeaks as you go faster and faster 

One more should do it. You wait for a second then push your bulge in and a handful of tentacles for good measure. The cement beneath you breaks and you both tumble into a room and onto the bed. She's curled up in orgasms and you have to admit that even though you hate her, Rose Lalonde simply gives the best sex ever. 

Both of you are back to normal now, or as normal as god tier trolls and humans can be. The tentacles are gone, the blackness is gone, and you look into the face of your naked kismesis. 

“I hate you witch hoe”   
“I hate you spiderbitch”

And with that you both go and steal some of karkats clothes(because apparently it was karkats bed you landed into). Everyone's going to wonder how exactly a quarter of the building got demolished and you, Vriska Serket, are going to tell them aaaaaaaall the juicy details ::::)

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this is my first shot at an explicit story. It was really fun and interesting to write.


End file.
